The Calm Before the Storm
by val1
Summary: AU Obi/Ami romance...Response to a challenge, "What if Obi-wan married Padme, leaving Anakin alone.." Hope you enjoy, this is my first time posting on this site! :-)


Answer to a Fanfic Challenge ~ What if Ben and Padme had fallen in love and married leaving Anakin jealous and vengeful ****

Answer to a Fanfic Challenge ~ What if Ben and Padme had fallen in love and married leaving Anakin jealous and vengeful.   
Alternate Universe

**__**

The Calm before the Storm

__

Hope you enjoy this story. The idea originated from Ross McKay. Obi/Ami fanfic!!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to George Lucas, while the music lyrics and song _All I want_ _is You_ belong to U2.

Summary: Obi-wan and Padme fall in love and get married, leaving a jealous and vengeful Anakin. (Obi-wan is also known as Ben)

Rating: PG 

Spoilers: Intended to take place during Episode 2, some slight spoiler reference.

Characters: Padme, Obi-wan, Anakin. Minor characters: Handmaidens, holy man, and guests, Sabe.

Hope you enjoy reading this, obvious it is Alternate Universe. I am enjoying Eretria's _Circle of_ _Healing_ fanfic, and I hope to read more, as it continues! My part three to _Always for You_, is nearly completed, look for it soon. Loving the site, as always!

Thanks for reading!!

Val ;-)

****

The Calm before the Storm

**__**

You say you want   
Diamonds on a ring of gold

She smiled at her reflection in the large mirror. Queen Jamilla's castle, where she and Obi-wan were staying at, was calm and peaceful, despite the busy day tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the happiest day of her life. Her wedding day, to the only man whom made her feel extraordinary and truly loved. _Obi-wan Kenobi_. Even thinking of him, made her blush, as she sat down on her comfortable bed. 

Padme remembered the first day that she met the noble Jedi Master. He came into her life to protect her. From the moment she first laid eyes on him, she was intrigued. Intrigued by his strength, his control, and his crooked smile. Obi-wan stood by her during some of the darkest times in her life, listened to her, advised her, congratulated her…soon enough she found herself _falling in love with him._

Struggling with her growing feelings, she tried to hide them from Obi-wan. So, she avoided him, and hoped he wouldn't notice. She figured, he'd reject her and think of her only as a child. Padme closed her eyes and laid back on the bed thinking of the day, _her feelings had finally came out._

**__**

You say you want  
Your story to remain untold

That night, it was a grand ball celebrating Palpatine's ten successful years as Supreme Chancellor. Of course, Padme was there, after being elected Senator of Naboo, it was her duty to be there to support the Republic and Palpatine. 

The ballroom was full with dignitaries from plants, Senators and other people. She smiled and shook her hands politely. Certainly, she thought of Obi-wan, for she hadn't seen him, for about a year now. Last time, she saw him, he was in Naboo, still looking as handsome as ever. Padme was so nervous, she couldn't even look him in the eye. Afraid she was, that he could see right through her. _And see her strong love for him_.

****

But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  


A servant from a nearby table handed her a glass of red wine. "Thank you", she whispered. She decided to sit for awhile and headed towards an empty table carrying her glass. _"Knew you'd be here_." A familiar voice said behind her. Obi-wan, it was him! Shocked, she turned around and saw the Jedi smiling. Overwhelmed by the surprise, she spilled her full glass of wine all over his tan robe and _him._ But before, the delicate glass, hit the marble floor, using his Jedi reflexes, he caught the glass. 

Her face became red, as she muttered, "Oh, forgive me". Taking a napkin, from another nearby refreshment table, she tried to clean up his robe. Obi-wan, then recognized her embarrassment, he seized her wrists. "It is alright." He told her. She froze, and then placed the wet napkin back on the table. This was not how she wanted him to see her. I'm a mess, a klutz and look what I have done now, she thought. He couldn't possibly love me, now, after this, she told herself. "My apologies, Jedi Kenobi." She turned around and fled out of the crowded ballroom, without another word. Obi-wan observed her leaving the grand ballroom, and watched the door closed behind her. He shook his head, and knew he had to do something, anything. So, he too, left the full room…_to go after her_. 

****

When all I want is you  


Padme splashed cold water on her face. She hoped Obi-wan wasn't angry with her. All she wanted was him to see her, as a flawless beauty not as a clumsily girl. She couldn't face him now, after that humiliating exit. Standing in the empty bathroom, she wished the whole night had never happened. "I'm a fool", she announced to the ladies room. "No, you are not." 

She turned around to see a concerned _Obi-wan_. He was standing by the door. She tried to smile. "I'm sorry about the robe." She said. "Oh, not a problem". He said, as he took the robe off. He slowly approached her. "You may get in trouble for being in the ladies washroom", she whispered. He laughed slightly. "I'll take my chances." He tells her. "Let me see the robe." Padme takes he robe from his hands and tries to wash the wine out. 

Obi-wan still watches her, realizes that a year had gone by since he last saw her. Beautiful, Padme was always so beautiful. He tried to ignore it, but in the small room with just her, he couldn't help but think of her. "There", she says. Padme hands him the robe. "Thank you. Didn't mean to frighten you earlier." "Oh no, I was thinking about you, and you appeared". She tells him. "I knew you'd be here", he whispers. She smiles at him. "So, what were you doing before you found me? She asks. "Just watching this gorgeous woman". He tells her. She felt a bit jealous. "Who?" "An old friend", he says. "Someone you care about?" Padme inquires. "Yes, someone, I care about, even could _love_." He answered her questions with ease, she realized. Padme tried to control herself. She knew Obi-wan, a handsome and charming man who must have a lot of women after him. She smiled and headed towards the door. "I should get back to my apartment". "I will walk you back, it is too late." He tells her and they leave the washroom.

****

You say you'll give me   
A highway with no one on it

They walked through the long dark hall. He recognized her discomfort. "Is something bothering you?" He asked as they approached the exit. He's treating me like a child wanting to walk me home, she thought. But instead, she told him, "No, are you sure I'm not keeping you from somewhere important?" She asked, as he held the door open for her. Obi-wan knew Padme was referring to the woman who he had his eyes on. "No, let's go". They entered the silent night together. While, an unseen and curious _Anakin_ stood watching them leave the castle.

"Here we are", he said. They were now at her apartment. She turned to face him. "Are you sure, Obi-wan, that I'm not keeping you from this special girl?" Padme asks nervously. "No". He answered. "But, I know she must be waiting for you." Of course, this woman must be everything she's not, Padme thought. She continues, "Tell me about her." A simple question, but also an attempt to find out about this mystery woman. "Well, she's intelligent, strong-willed, and ambitious." Obi-wan answered her question "She must be very beautiful and graceful." Padme says, still feeling very envious. "Yes, she is", he whispered. "Well don't stay here with plain, dull me, go to her. I don't want to be in the way." 

****

Treasure just to look upon it  
All the riches in the night

Hurt, she opens the door to her apartment. And she rushes in and stumbles onto the cold floor of her apartment. Crying, she felt hopelss and helpless. Instantly, he follows her and knells beside her. "Padme." He says hoping to get her attention. Still, she doesn't answer him. Humiliated and uneasy she cries. "Padme, please." Still nothing. Obi-wan gently embraces her shaking and fragile body. "Look at me." He begs her. She shakes her head. "Look at me." Again, he tells her. Seeing her in pain is the final decision to reveal something, something he knew was there, _always there_. Slowly, she raises her head and looks at his confused face into his eyes. "Who is she?" Obi-wan closes his eyes tightly. And he whispers, "_She's_ _you."_

You say you'll give me  
Eyes in a moon of blindness  


At first, Padme doesn't say anything, still in Obi-wan's arms. Surprised, she lets him comfort her. "Say something, anything." He pleaded, wanting to break the awkward silence between them "Why?" She asks, and looks into his crystal blue eyes. Darkness of her apartment surrounds them. He helps her to her feet. Obi-wan takes her hand bringing it up to his lips. He lightly places a kiss on her hand, wondering how to continue. _"I love you."_ Padme thought, maybe she was dreaming, this couldn't be happening. He continues to hold her hand. "No, you don't." "Yes, I love you, Padme. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you." Overwhelmed she went to hug him, and her words filled the quiet apartment. _"I love you Obi-wan Kenobi." _And with those words, he kisses her passionately. 

****

A river in a time of dryness  
A harbour in the tempest

That memory would always be with her, she thought. She is still surprised that she actually slept that night. Since that spectacular night, Obi-wan tells her, that he loves her often. Making up for lost time, she tells herself. A couple of months later, he surprised her again. Padme thinks back to another night, about two months ago.

Her day was absolutely awful. Nothing was going her way. She hadn't seen Obi-wan in two weeks, even though he promised her, his trip wouldn't be long. Padme knew Anakin would have to know eventually that she was madly in love with Obi-wan. So, she told him, hoping he'd understand, but he didn't. Anakin was furious after finding out that his master loved the same woman he did. Padme tried to reason with Anakin, telling him, that Anakin is just a friend. Yet, he wouldn't understand. And he stormed out of her apartment.

Depressed, she sat on her balcony, looking up to the night sky, to the full moon, hoping for a miracle. How would she handle all of this? Missing the man she loved? Hurting a good friend? She heard footsteps behind her. "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked. Anyone can walk in." Padme turns her head and sees _Obi-wan_. "_You're here_". She says loudly, and goes over to give him a big hug. "That's my girl." His girl, she thanked gods for him returning. 

****

But all the promises we make  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you  


Padme steps back from him. "You said you'd be back two weeks ago. You didn't even let me you'll be late. I was worried sick." She folds her arms across her chest. "I was preoccupied." He tells her cautiously. "You could have sent word." She heads back into her apartment. "I missed you, I thought of the worst, you know. You are reckless." Obi-wan listens to her complaints, and digs into his pocket for something. "You must promise me, next time, you let me know, if something comes up." She tells him and her back is to him still. "You have nothing to say?" She wonders. Padme turns around and faces him. "Give me your hand", he tells her. "What?" "Your hand, love?" Slowly, she obeys him. "I don't know how you'll handle me, how we'll cope, I can only promise you one thing, I will love you forever and it would be an honor, if you'd be _my wife_." 

****

You say you want  
Your love to work out right

He hands her a delicate and tiny black box. Padme opens the box, to see a precious gold ring. "This isn't going to change anything, I am still mad at you." She tells him and then smiles. He laughs. "Will this help?" He kneels down to one knee. _"Will you marry me, Padme?" _He asks. "Go ahead, continue", she jokes. "My beautiful girl, who constantly puts up with me, and who never gives up. Could you spend your life with a boring Jedi Master? Is that good?" He asks. "I will have to do." She is still smiling. _"And yes, I will marry you."_

To last with me through the night  


Another bright moment in her life, all because of Obi-wan. There was a loud knock on her door. It had to be Obi-wan, he said he check on her, to make sure she actually sleeps tonight. Excited, she rises from her elegant bed. "Didn't I tell you it is bad luck to see the bride before her wedding day?' She says and then opens the door. Only to see, _Anakin_.

"Anakin?" She asked bewildered. "Yes, but I didn't know you were superstitious." He says and enters her room. "It's late." She tells him. "I know. This will only take a moment." Padme sits down on the large bed, ready to hear what he has to say. "Are you going to marry Obi-wan?" "Yes, I love him, Anakin. He's the right one for me." She answers bravely. "Why?" "I love him", she tells him again. "Can't you love me? Learn to love me? You are supposed to be my angel." Anakin tells her, looking disturbed. "The right girl is out there for you, Anakin. We are friends, only that. I will marry Obi-wan and love him to the day I die." She rises up from her bed. She tries to touch him, only to comfort him. He doesn't let her. "Your choice, is the wrong choice You will find that out, soon enough. He can't make you happy. _It is pointless, to resist me_…" Anakin says and then closes the door. Padme looks into her mirror, still hearing his words, his threats. It wasn't Anakin, not the sweet boy, not little Ani. She looks at her white nightgown, and nervously knows who to go to. Quickly, she runs down the narrow dim hallway, to _his room_…

****

You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold

Now, at the door, she peeks in, to see a sleeping Obi-wan. He looks so handsome, she thought. The blanket only half covered him. Hearing a noise in the hall, she enters the room and closes the door. "Obi-wan?" No answer. She places her small hands on his chest. "Please, Obi-wan." He wakes up. "What's wrong, my heart?' He asks and sits up. Her tears begin to fall from her enchanting brown eyes. "Come here, my love." She sits down beside him and he lets her rest her head on his chest. "What happened?" Obi-wan asks as he lightly strokes her long hair. "It's Anakin. He came to see me tonight. He asked me if I'm going to marry you. He then tells me…I won't be happy with you." He listens to her. "I will speak to him, tomorrow. Anakin is my friend, but unfortunately is obsessed with you. I've tried everything, to help him. Now, my love, sleep. You will be happy, I will make sure", he says reassuringly. "I love you." She says and falls asleep in his arms.

Morning, soon came, and the castle was full of many people. Padme stood in her lovely white and lavender dress, her hair neatly in curls. She smiled as, her handmaidens remarked how incredibly beautiful she is. This is my day, she thought. _My Obi-wan, will marry me, today_, she told herself. 

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-wan stood in the large courtyard waiting for the ceremony to start. "Anakin, I know this must be difficult, but I love her. You are my friend, and that won't change. Either will your relationship with Padme, you two will always be friends." Obi-wan says proudly. "Of course, Obi-wan marry her. I am not angry. She loves you, and I am her friend, nothing more." Confused, Obi-wan studies Anakin's expression. Could he be over her already, he wonders. "Be happy", Anakin says. 

The ceremony begins. First, Padme's neice as the flower girl comes down the aisle throwing white rose petals onto the red carpet. A holy man and Obi-wan stand proudly at the altar. Then, three of Padme's handmaidens, as bridesmaids, in their lavender dresses walk down the aisle. Next, it was Anakin, Obi-wan's best man and Sabe, Padme's maid of honor walk down the aisle arm in arm. Obi-wan watches Anakin, still obviously baffled by his recent behavior. One minute he's jealous and vengeful, next he's accommodating and optimistic, he thought. _I have a bad feeling about this_, he told himself.

****

Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold

Sweet music plays in the background, and then an exquisite Padme appears, accompanied by her father, and they begin to walk down the aisle. Her long flowing white and lavender dress, her delicate veil…she was perfect, Obi-wan told himself. The worries over Anakin soon disappeared. Watching her, took his breath away. Once at the altar, Her father kisses her hand and shakes Obi-wan's hand and sits down, ready to watch her be married to the man, she loved. Obi-wan takes her hand and they stand happily in front of the elderly holy man ready for their moment in time, as the guests watch.

The ceremony was soon over. The bright majestic sun of Naboo shone over top of the crowd. Not a cloud in the blue sky. Many guests danced, talked, and ate cake celebrating the special day. Obi-wan dances with Padme amongst the crowd. She is still beaming, but then she notices Anakin nearby dancing with Sabe. "Did you speak with him?" She asks. He automatically knows whom she is referring to. "Yes. He says he's okay with it." He tells her and continues dancing. "That's odd." "My wife, he says, don't concentrate on the negative. Look at him, looks like he's delighted to be with Sabe." She notices Sabe's smile and reddened cheeks. "Which is very good, Mr. Kenobi, do you think you and me could go for a walk?" Padme asks quietly looking up to his remarkable blue eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Kenobi." They disappear within the crowd. 

****

All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave

Both, Obi-wan and Padme are now sitting on a bench overlooking the marvelous Palace garden. He has arm around her, keeping her close to him. "Enjoying yourself?" He asks. "Of course, silly". She laughs. "Silly, me?" He asks with a huge grin. "Won't they notice we are missing?" She asks looking around. "I don't know. We are the guests of honor. Maybe they might notice…eventually..?" He teases. "We will have to go back, soon." She says looking defeated. "I will have you alone later." Obi-wan says convinced. "You are my loving husband, yet you are silly and you always enjoy teasing me." 

****

When all I want is you  


Closer to the castle and out of sight, stood _Anakin_. He watched the newlyweds basking in their love, completely oblivious to his presence. Angrily. he punches the castle wall, and in awe watches the dark blood form from the cut and spill onto the ground. Foolish, they actually think he's over her, he tells himself. Revenge will come in time, he vows. They will never be happy, he predicts. A firm hand is placed on his shoulder. "Young Skywalker, this love for her, it is only in your mind. _Don't let it destroy you. Let it destroy him." _

The voice was from none other than Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious had followed the young Jedi and he hated Obi-wan with a passion, since the day he killed Darth Maul. This Jedi Master will fail, I will see to it, he thought. "I know, she may never love me, but he poisoned her against me. I know it." He tells him. "The choice is yours. Join me, join the dark side, have everything you've ever wanted, make them pay, wipe them out…all of them, my friend." Anakin listens to the mighty Sith lord and his promises, but also watches Padme lean over and kiss Obi-wan. "Be my loyal apprentice, use your vengeance, and use your power for the dark side. Well, Anakin Skywalker? What will it be?" Darth Sidious asks slowly, yet certain of the young Jedi's decision. 

****

All I want is you.  


"I love you Obi-wan and only you." Anakin hears Padme's confident voice declare _her love_ for his master. Then, he sees Obi-wan kiss Padme intimately, once his glorious angel, but now his enemy. They both are my enemies, he told himself. It was all too much, seeing them together, as if no one else mattered in the universe. Anakin then turns to face Darth Sidious. "You are gravely mistaken, my lord." Darth Sidious looks confused. "About what, Young Skywalker?" He looks back to the joyful couple, seeing them smile, kiss, and celebrate their day. A day to begin a new life together. But, it wasn't their new beginning, _it was his_. "I am no longer Anakin Skywalker." It then begins to rain heavily, the clouds dark with immense anger with loud thunder from up above. The sun was bright before, but now hidden behind the black threatening clouds. Now a dark day, _but the first of many_. He watches as Obi-wan picks up Padme, into his strong arms and then toward the castle. Anakin felt the hatred grows and live in him, knowing this storm meant he was truly alive. No longer blind, no longer weak, no longer a slave and no longer just a boy. "_Darth Vadar, is my name. You will refer to me as such_." 

**__**

You...all I want is...  
You...all I want is...  
You...all I want is...  
You...  


****

The End!


End file.
